ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Viperondrai
Deep in the ground - the Vlperondrai tomb Venoku: Massster, i'm bored. Vipor V. Swipesworth: What do you want me to do about it? Venoku: Can we do sssomething cool for once instead of sssitting around and doing nothing? Vipor V. Swipesworth: I suppose we can go and.. swipe some stuff. Vipario: Massster, you sure about that? Vipor V. Swipesworth: Shut up, Vipario. I'm the general and what I say goes to all of you. Vipario: Whatever makes you happy, massster. Vipera: Massster, there's one problem: We can't esscape this wretched tomb. Vipor V. Swipesworth: Oh, right. I forgot about that. Venoku: Aw come on! there's got to be sssomething we can do to essscape! Vipor V. Swipesworth: Maybe if you were a Constrictai you would escape no problem. Vipario: Uh... you guysss, there's actually a red escape button that none of usss saw before. Vipor V. Swipesworth: Well press it you fool! we must escape this rocky prison! presses the red button Vipor V. Swipesworth: We're FREE! in the Viperondrai tribe cheering Vipor V. Swipesworth: Come on, my minions, it is time we finally spread BAD in Ninjago after so long! Members get out of the tomb, and head for Ninjago Conflict in Ninjago Vipor V. Swipesworth: Alright, we have arrived at Ninjago! Random Citizen of Ninjago: SERPENTINE!!! starts running away Vipor V. Swipesworth: Yes! YES! run away you cowards! now that me and my men are free, NOTHING can stop us! V. Swipesworth lets out manicial laughter Ninja hear about the situation on the news Man on the News: Ninjago is currently being invaded by... what appearing to be Viperondrai serpentine. Kai: Viperondrai? I've never heard of a tribe like that before... Jay: Yeah, Sensei, what are these so called "Viperondrai"? Sensei Wu: They are one of the many serpentine tribes, unlike most of the tribes that turned good, these snakes remain evil. Cole: What are we waiting for? Ninjago needs our help! Ninja head for Ninjago Lloyd: Alright guys, we need to stick together and look for the Viperondrai. Ninja walk around Ninjago city in search on the Viperondrai Zane: I sense something nearby. Jay: What are you waiting for? Spit it out! Zane: I sense that the Viperondrai are in that bank over there. Lloyd: Alright guys, lets go! Ninja enter the bank Vipor V. Swipesworth: Take it all, boys! Kai: Stop right there! V. Swipesworth notices the Ninja Vipor V. Swipesworth: Ninja!? stop them! Viperondrai surround the ninja Ninja (in unison): Ninjago! Ninja do spinjitzu, defeating the Viperondrai snakes Vipor V. Swipesworth: Agh! use your abilities! of the Viperondrai snakes bite Kai Kai: Ah..! Ninja get distracted by Kai's bite V. Swipesworth escapes with the other snakes Cole: Oh! they got away. Lloyd: We'll worry about that later, right now we have to get Kai some help. Ninja return to the Temple of Airjitzu Sensei Wu: What happened? Jay: Kai got bit by one of those "Viperondrai" snakes. Sensei Wu: Kai, let me see it. shows the bite Sensei Wu: Oh no! we must get the antivenom at once or else Kai might turn into one of them! Cole: But where is it? Sensei Wu: It's in the Viperondrai Staff. Cole: But the General and the Viperondrai got away with the staff, how are we supposed to get the staff? Sensei Wu: Find the Viperondrai and the General and get that staff, we only have a while before Kai turns into a full Viperondrai snake. starts to sport black spots all over himself Ninja get out of the temple in search for the Viperondrai serpentine Category:Fanfictions